The research program proposes to study the phenomenon of plasticity in the nervous system in a multidisciplinary approach. One aspect of the study is analysis of the development of the nervous system at both the molecular and cellular levels. The other aspect is analysis of regeneration of the mature nervous system following damage, correlating the morphological events occurring with their functional sequelae. Through this combined approach it is hoped to gain a better understanding of the principles that govern the development and regeneration of the nervous system, thus providing a basis for the treatment of neurological disorders and injury.